Imouto to Nakama!
by Koneko Onee-chan
Summary: Monkey D. Sakura, former Marine lieutenant, decides being a pirate is better than living a lie after witnessing how cruel the Marines can really be. Betraying her friends and grandfather, she sets sail as 'Haruno Saku' in desperate hope to find her beloved straw hat wearing brother. But their encounter isn't how she expected. Can she step past the guilt and tell him who she is?
1. Prologue

Ohayou, mina-san! Here's another crossover I've cooked up! I've started a ways back, before the Grand Line as I've only just started watching One Piece again after like... 10 years or so? Sue me :x

Rating: T for minor swearing

Not sure if there will be pairings, 'cause the title kind of says it all :x

This is dedicated to my imouto-chan as a late get-well gift! Enjoy! :]

* * *

**Imouto to Nakama?**

**By Koneko Onee-chan**

**o_o**

Prologue

_Capture, Escape, and Search_

**o_o**

It was sunny. Beyond sunny and more like downright bake-house. Not a cloud was seen in the vast blue of the sky, and even better was that blue stretched out below them too. It left the sun bare, streaming harsh rays of light mercilessly down on those below.

A single ship was sandwiched between the vast masses of sky blue and ocean blue, and yet the one prisoner on that ship could not see. Caged like an animal, surrounded by nothing but planks of wood for walls and a thick set of steel bars, no windows or portholes to shine light through.

The prisoner, most definitely a girl around the age of fifteen, fifteen and a half at most, sat huddled against the planked wall, her eyes set in a hard glare. In the poorly lit cell it looked as though her eyes glowed; like those of a cat when their eyes are hit with light, a shock between emerald green and almost gold.

Her pale-coloured hair lay flat, falling over her shoulders and spilling against the floor. She puffed out air from her lips, aiming upwards so the strands in her eyes floated up, but it did little to move them. She angrily batted them away and stood stiffly, carefully avoiding the metal bars in the small cell. She had touched them when those Marine fools had first captured her and instantly regretted it. It felt as though her energy was sapped from her being, leaving her weak and tired. It didn't help that she was already battered and bruised from fighting only Heaven-knows how many Marines.

The Marines were foolish people.

They really thought that she'd be locked in with no escape with the bars in front of her and only wood behind. It was silly, because after all: she was a pirate, and one not to be taken lightly, at that.

She hadn't attempted escape yet, not when she knew there was nothing but water around her. She was listening out for any signs of land; her ears straining against the constant slosh of the sea hitting against the ship and the loud chattering of the Marine crew.

"Oiii! Captain! Loguetown's just ahead!" The yell perked her up, a smirk growing across her dry lips. An island! Her chance was finally here.

Adrenaline ran through her, her fingers flexing in excitement. _'The sooner I'm off this stupid ship, the quicker I can find Onii-san!'_

"Alright, set towards _that_ Island. Smoker's there. He can make work of that little runt down below deck." The new voice was deep, full of authority. The prisoned girl knew that he was their captain -an arrogant one at that. She had almost beaten him beforehand, but someone hit her in the back of the head with something that made her strength fade and knock her unconscious. The same thing, whatever it was, that was inside the bars.

She twirled towards the planks, her long hair flaying around her like pale wings spreading, and pointed her finger at the wood. She grinned, murmuring a quiet "shannaro" and poked it. A hole big enough to peer through appeared, and through that she could see the island clearly.

A large town, but what really caught her eye was the large Marine building standing out amongst all of the others. She gulped, feeling her luck being chased away.

"Shit... It's going to be even harder to make a clean get-away now." She mumbled. The ship rocked, and her face hit against the hard wood. A muffled groan left her lips, a vein ticking at her temple.

She pushed herself off of the planks and screamed, "Bastards!" Her adrenaline rush came shooting back, along with her infamous temper.

She jumped up, her leg shooting out in a fluid of movement and hitting against the boards above her. They erupted in a shower of splinters and chunks of wood, light spilling in through the hole she made. It shone against her pale hair, showing pastel pink strands that glistened like silk.

She wasted no time in her escape.

As soon as she jumped, her hair spilling around her like pale pink wings, there was chaos. Marines on the deck began shouting, pointing at the young teenager breaking free from the cell that was below them, others aiming guns and others wielding swords. They charged at her as soon as her feet hit the deck. She moved in a blur of pink and black, a smirk plastered on her face even as swords and bullets whizzed past her face.

Her fist struck out, catching a stray Marine off-guard and sending him crashing into the mast. The wood split, groaning, but didn't fall. She couldn't use her full strength, she cursed, since most of it was drained by those weird bars.

A sword flew at her, missing her face by only a few millimetres. A few strands of pink hair floated to the ground but she ignored it, aiming a kick in the direction of the men. It sent at least twelve of them scattering across the deck.

She gasped when a bullet penetrated through her right shoulder, her hand automatically clutching the wound. She glared at the one she presumed to have shot her and threw her fist out, catching him in the cheekbone, staggering when pain seared down her arm. She could feel the adrenaline rush she had wearing off, the shock bringing forth every ache and pain from before she was captured. She gasped and doubled over, paling slightly; sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. _'Shit.' _she thought, feeling light-headed. At the rate she was going, without food or water for God-knows how many days, she was going to pass out.

But she had to get off the ship, even if it meant fighting to near-death.

She glanced behind her quickly, scanning how close they were to the island. Still not close enough, at least not close enough to avoid the lurching sea below. She estimated the amount of time it would take to land at the dock, around three minutes, and faced her opponents again. They had doubled in numbers, and she wondered briefly where the heck they had all come from. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and regretted it; the world swam in a mass of blurred colours.

The Marines saw her disorientation and struck; a sword cutting into her flesh and causing her to cry out. It made her will herself to focus on the danger she was in.

"Capture her alive! I don't care how bad you rough her up, but she needs to be alive, men!" The booming voice of the captain made the girl's eyes dart towards him. _'Without that bastard yelling orders and shit, these pansies won't even know what to do!' _

She jumped, flipping elegantly in the air despite her wounds and ran fall-speed towards the captain. She could see the panic on his face as she drew near, and she smirked in satisfaction.

Her fist raised and she flinched, the bullet wound in her shoulder making the joint stiff and the skin burn mercilessly. A bead of sweat dripped from her chin.

"Y-you-! You think that you can't h-hurt me, with those wounds?" He laughed, the uncertainty in his voice making him stutter. She gritted her teeth but managed a grin, her eyes flashing maliciously.

"No damn wound is going to stop me from punching your face in, you damned Marine shit!" Her fist came down right after her words, her knuckles splitting from the force of the strike. The deck erupted in a blast of broken wood, and men screamed as pieces impaled them –though not killing them. The girl didn't even blink an eye at their cries of pain.

The broken ship churned suddenly, rocking violently as it clashed with the dock. It threw the pinkette off balance until she was clinging on to the mast for dear life.

Over the crashing waves and the groaning of the ship breaking, she could hear the shocked yells and shouts from people on the island. She used the confusion of the situation to her advantage, jumping off the collapsing ship and firmly onto the dock where she sprinted through the gathering crowd and away from the Marines.

**O_O**

The pink-haired girl gasped frantically as she slid down against the brick wall of a building, feeling her lungs burn from running so long. Her mouth was dry from days without water and it hurt to swallow. But as much as she needed to find water, there was a weariness that was tugging her towards sleep. The blood loss from her wounds weren't helping matters either. It felt like her body was shutting down, and it scared her. She couldn't afford to fall asleep in a place filled with so many Marine troops.

She pushed herself up, a small cry leaving her throat when the wound at her shoulder burned and spilt more blood. Her stomach convulsed violently and she felt warm liquid seep into her shirt. Her vision swam and she staggered, but she couldn't catch her fall in time. Her world bled into black and the last thing she saw were shoes, almost covered by a grey/green cloak.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo, how was it? :o I've gone over this for spelling/grammar mistakes. It's the best I can do, but please tell me if you see anything I've missed! Thanks :]

**~Koneko Onee-chan**


	2. Chapter One

It seems we have a winner! Although I was pretty much expecting this fic to win :] To those who wanted a SakuraxLuffy pairing, it'll have to wait a little while until this is finished. I'll try not disappoint you!

I want to thank everyone who voted, and I'll also apologize again for my little rant and for taking so long to get this chapter up. I've had to write this at work, little snippets every now and then while I wasn't busy.

Also, I want to say to **Anonymous/Guest **who said I'm kind of a hypocrite, that I don't really think I am, as I've stated, I don't get time to read other's fics. I shouldn't be a hypocrite for that. I don't beg for reviews or demand that people leave me an exact amount of them for a chapter. **But** I want to say thank you for your honesty, and for pointing out my spelling and grammar checks. It's the kind of review that I like to read to get me motivated and working harder on my writing. So, thank you!

A **huge** thanks to everyone, again, for your wonderful encouragement!

I'm also thinking of a pairing for Sakura. I've seen a lot of people wanting Ace or Zoro, so we'll see how things turn out :] Maybe both, if Sakura's lucky!

I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, enjoy!

_"Memories/Dreams"_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Info: Everyone is their original ages in this fic; Sakura being 15 and a half.

* * *

**Imouto to Nakama!**

**By Koneko Onee-chan**

**o_o**

Chapter One

_Lips Sealed_

**o_o**

"_Sakura... remember to never climb those cherry blossom trees again, ok? I can't protect you from everything, but don't worry! When I'm stronger, I'll always protect you; no matter what!"_

One of the most treasured moments in her life was of her brother, one of her very last memories of him. She was five and a half then, her brother being a year and a half older than she is.

It was spring and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Their petals littered the ground like a pale pink sea, drifting lazily in the warm breeze that blew by. A single petal landed on her nose and she laughed, gazing up at the tall, tall tree with wonderment. "If I could climb to the very top, I wonder how much I could see!" She thought, eyes shining with eagerness. She never hesitated when she began climbing the thick branches, her shoulder-length black hair tangling slightly in the thin branches and leaves.

When she climbed as high as she could, her bright green eyes widened in delight and her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"It really is like a pink sea." She murmured, mesmerized. She could see nothing but the soft pink of the cherry blossom trees, like an endless ocean of pink foam with her village standing cheerily on the outskirts of it.

"Sakura~! Oiii, Sakura!" The young girl blinked at her name being called, and glanced down at the pink mass of ground, spotting a familiar figure walking and calling her name. She smiled widely and cupped her small hands around her mouth, preparing to call out his name in return, when a gust of wind blew strongly against her. She didn't have enough time to grab onto a branch before she fell, a scream tearing from her throat as the bark of the tree cut and scraped her.

"Sakura!"

She had lost consciousness long before her body hit the ground, or more precisely, a small body not much taller than her own did.

Pale green eyes snapped open, a soft gasp leaving her throat from the dream. She sat up and cried out, chest heaving as fiery pain shot across and through her stomach. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she forced herself to relax despite the pain, slowly sinking back into the soft mound of pillows behind her.

'_Eh? Pillows?' _She blinked her eyes into focus and took in her surroundings, confused to find herself in a small but comfy-looking room. Pale blue walls with acrylic paintings of ships and shores decorated the room, keeping the edge of plainness from it. The pine bed she lay in had a thick mattress and a soft comforter, the sheet the same pale blue as the walls. Small faceless seagulls scattered across it like a cloudless sky.

A knock at the door made her jump, and the pain in her stomach flared once more. A choked scream escaped her lips, doubling her over and making her grab the sheets in a tight grip that made her knuckles white. She hadn't noticed that someone had entered the room until she felt warm hands touch her shoulders, easing her back against the soft pillows. Her breath came out in ragged gasps and she whimpered, feeling something hot and wet seep onto her skin.

"Easy now." A soothing voice spoke up. The girl blinked, squinting past the misty feeling in her eyes. It was a woman, but she could not see past the blurring of her eyes, only the outline of dark hair and something pink. The woman smoothed back the pink fringe sticking to the girl's forehead, resting it there and checking her temperature.

"To do this to such a young girl… I'm only guessing those pirates causing a ruckus in town are the reason for this. Those good-for-nothing rogues!"

The teenager groaned, throwing a hand up to rub at her eyes. _'What's wrong with me? I've never gotten this weak before…' _She felt a cool damp cloth on her forehead and sighed, feeling it best to give in to the kindness the woman was giving her.

"Oh dear, you've aggravated that stomach wound. Stay still honey, I'm going to get more bandages," She waited until the woman left the room before she pushed herself up slowly, biting her lip to fight past the pain and threw her legs over the side of the bed before standing. Her legs shook, and for a moment she thought she was going to collapse. But after a few moments her balance evened out and she was able to take a few steady steps towards the small window she noticed near the bed. She could see a large group of people gathered around a platform, shouting and yelling wordlessly. She was surprised have not heard it beforehand.

"Sorry lady. But I can't sit back and relax, even with this wound. I need to find my nii-san," She slid the window open, and the slight breeze blew a piece of scrap paper onto the messy, bloodstained bed. The girl's eyes shifted to it and she stepped off the window ledge, picking it up and searching for a pen or pencil. The sound of stairs creaking made her hand shake as she rushed, her writing turning sloppy. She finished writing and was out of the window before the woman even stepped through the door.

"Ah… What a troublesome teenager. Eh?" The dark-haired woman spied the paper lying on the foot of the bed and she picked it up, smiling at the words.

'_Obaa-san, thanks for the hospitality! Sorry I had to leave but there's something important I have to do. Thank you again for treating my wounds!'_

**O_O**

She coughed as she walked, hastily wiping the blood from her lip. Her long pink hair lay limp and damp from sweat, her bangs clinging to her forehead. The uproar that she'd seen from the window was getting louder, an almost pound against her ears that made the beginnings of a throbbing headache start. Or was it the blood loss? She wasn't sure.

Rain began to drizzle down, thick thunderclouds rolling across the sky and blocking out the sunshine that streamed down only moments before. The pink-haired teen blinked, staring up at the sky and bumped into someone that walked into her path. The collision staggered her but a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling. It sent a jolt of pain up towards her bandaged shoulder and she hissed, pulling away from the hand. It grabbed her again and she looked up, eyes set in a fierce glare that slowly melted away into a mixture of shock and an edge of fear.

'_Shit! It's Smoker! This person is meant to be unbeatable... I don't stand a chance in the state I'm in!'_

The hand on her arm tightened; his other searching in his jacket pocket until he produced a thick booklet. With one hand, he flipped through the pages, and she had to strain to see what he was looking at. He stopped at a page, blowing a thick puff of smoke from between his lips and making her cough.

"'Haruno Saku' eh? I thought you looked familiar. You got quite a big bounty for a tiny thing like you," The cigar between his teeth did nothing to disturb his speech, and fleetingly the pinkette wondered if it was due to years of practice.

"Uh-huh. Did you know smoking causes cancer? Second hand smoking is worse for others, you know," She mentally smacked herself for automatically saying something equally insulting and quite sarcastic while being in the situation she was currently in. She flinched when his eyebrows raised, a smirk tugging the side of his mouth. He looked her over once, eyeing the thick bandages wrapped around her stomach and shoulder, the once white material ruined and stained crimson.

"I don't think that should matter. You'll probably bleed to death way before you got lung cancer," It was Sakura's -her real name- turn to raise her brows, her lip set in a small pout.

"So... What? Are you going to drag me back to a cell or something? Reclaim my bounty?" She huffed, squirming in the older man's grip. _'God damn! By the time this oaf lets me go, I'm going to have bruises on my bruises.'_

Smoker laughed, puffs of smoke leaving his lips with each exhale. He pulled her forward, not roughly, so she was facing the mob of people that pointed up at a platform, shouting incoherent things. Too many people shouting and yelling things at once, it was hard to make out what, exactly, they were saying. She caught a few words such as "pirate" and "bounty" and "straw hat". The latter widened her eyes and she turned sharply back to Smoker.

"Who's up there? Is it Shanks? Tell me dammit!"

The white-haired man grunted, coal-gray eyes shifting down to the smaller girl.

"Red Hair? If only it were that easy," He mumbled, and then said louder "It's Straw Hat Luffy. Another wanted pirate, Buggy, is planning on executing him on the same platform Gold Roger was killed on,"

Sakura tensed, eyes wide and showing too much white. Her head whipped back towards the platform, oblivious to Smoker narrowing his eyes in suspicion at her.

"Strange how you mention 'Red Hairs' name so... friendly. What do you know about him, girl?" Her eyes darted back to Smoker when he pulled slightly on her arm, making her wince as the raw skin around her wound stretched and bled profusely.

"Like hell I'd tell you! Now let me go! I need to save Oni-" She clamped her mouth shut before she could say anymore, her face paling when his eyes narrowed down at her. She had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what she was about to say. Would he kill her now he knew who she was related to? _'Heck, he'd kill me anyway.' _She struggled desperately in his grasp, and he let go so suddenly she fell shocked onto the wet pavement. It jolted the wound in her stomach and made her gasp sharply, blood rising in her throat that she choked on.

"This should be pretty interesting. Alright. Go and try save your 'brother' before his head is chopped off and I may just let you walk away freely."

Sakura's eyes widened, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth that she didn't bother wiping away. She was up on her feet before her mind registered even moving, making her way toward the platform in a staggering run. She never noticed the thin chain around her neck snap loose, falling soundlessly to the ground.

**O_O**

She ran, dodging stray pirates and people as they made to stop her, biting hard on her lip to stop from crying out from the pain. It was numbing, but every time she bent to dodge, the pain flared enough that it almost drove her to her knees. She couldn't afford to stop; not when she only had moments to reach the top of the execution platform.

Her breath was beginning to turn into long, loud pants that rasped with each inhale. _'Almost there!' _A woman appeared in front of her, her black wavy hair clinging slightly to her face from the drizzle. The pinkette breathed deeply, eyes blazing and drew her fist back.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Her fist shot out and she had a millisecond to see the woman's eyes widen in shock before she was sent flying. Distantly she realized it was suddenly quiet, but paid it no mind as she continued running.

"Oi! What's going on down there? Oi! I can't see, you know! Buggy you jerk!"

The voice jerked Sakura to a stop, her chest heaving erratically. "Onii-san..." She breathed, and she felt a flutter of something warm in her chest that made her eyes burn with unshed tears. She was oblivious to the pirates surrounding her until she felt the killing intent like a physical slap.

"Shit..." She cursed, turning to look for an opening but found none.

"Eh... Some brat causing a ruckus. Nothing that's 'gonna save you though, mugiwara!" Buggy laughed, and even from the height difference, Sakura could still see his large, shining red nose. _'We'll see about that, clown-freak!'_

The pirates moved, swords and fists pointed towards her but never touching her. They never got the chance to. They yelled wordlessly as they crashed into others, knocking them back as they tried to ascend upon the distracted pink-haired teen.

"Che. A bunch of shitty guys ganging up on a lady is disgusting." The pinkette turned her wide-eyed gaze to the tall blonde male standing only a little away from her, her mouth moving in a silent "wha" before he turned his attention fully to her. His eyes instantly turned to large pink hearts, and Sakura squeaked.

"Ohh~ Kawaiii~!" He grabbed her smaller hands in his, his single visible eye taking in her appearance and his face turning serious when he noticed her wounds. "You're hurt. Those bastards! To hurt such a pretty lady! You'll all see hell!" He dashed away and only the sounds of distant yells and shouts from Buggy's crew told her that he had unleashed his strange anger upon them.

"What the…" She started, baffled.

"Ahou ero-cook." A deep voice sighed, causing Sakura to tense. She felt his presence behind her and whipped around, making sure to put some distance between her and the tall male. His bored dark eyes stared at her, but behind that bored gaze there was a seriousness that screamed he was strong and equally dangerous. "So, who are you? Buggy's minion? Pretty small for reinforcement, eh..." She watched his thumb flick his katana slightly from its sheath and took another step back, glaring at the moss-haired man.

"I got nothing to do with that red nose freak. I'm here for a reason, and you're in my way!" A smirk tilted the swordsman's mouth, the shine of his blade becoming more prominent as he fully pulled it free of its sheath.

"Oh? What's that reason, eh? If it concerns our ahou captain, then I'll have to do something about it." He released a second katana, aiming their sharp points towards the ground. Sakura's eyes widened, panic bubbling in her stomach making her feel almost nauseous. She threw her hands up in front of her, wincing, a sign to show that she wasn't armed, but damn it hurt.

"W-wait! You don't understand!" One pale green eyebrow rose in question. Sakura let out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding and slowly lowered her arms. "I'm not against you guys," She said carefully. "If you're nii- Mugiwara Luffy's nakama, then I want to help!" The hands around his katana's handles relaxed slightly, she noticed, but there was still suspicion and a look of distrust in his eyes.

"What's the catch?"

Her green, green eyes blinked at him. She could feel the adrenaline rush wearing off, her muscles feeling sluggish and heavier than led.

"No catch." She said softly. She growled quietly and rubbed furiously at her eyes, muffling a bloodied cough with her free hand. The katana wielder noticed the blood and arched a brow. Her voice came out thick and breathy when she could speak past the blood coating her throat. "I want... I want to join your crew," She looked up at him, and the look in them was enough to make him sigh.

"I'm actually guessing the idiot will agree without remorse," He said, more to himself. "Fine, I'll help you there, but I want answers after all this about who you are, got it Pinky?"

Sakura growled at the name and attempted a glare, but her eyes were just too heavy. She needed to save her brother before she passed out, because she knew her body was most definitely at its limit, and pushing herself after losing so much blood made it so much worse.

She sighed and looked away from the taller male. "Sure. Just do me a favour, ok? Throw me up towards the platform and I'll handle it from there." She began jogging, her body doubled over slightly. The footsteps echoing her own confirmed he'd agreed, and she gave a small smile.

"Oi, you ready? I can throw you from here."

Sakura turned her head and looked back at the green-haired male, nodding in confirmation.

"You try anything, Pinky, and I won't let you off so easy." His words baffled her and she scrunched her face up in distaste.

"As if. Besides, if it were a fight I wanted, I wouldn't do it while someone's held down. It's too disgraceful." He chuckled at her words, startled that he liked her sense of honour.

"Zoro."

"Huh?" She questioned, knotting her brows together in confusion. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face. He gave her a look that she widened her eyes to, her mouth forming into a small 'o'.

"Ah, I'm... Saku." Zoro nodded, and she nodded back, a silent mutual acknowledgement between the two; the rest would come later.

"It's too late to save mugiwara! Stay down there and witness the end of your captain!"

Everyone froze and stared up at the platform, eyes wide as Buggy brought his sword up with both hands, pointing it skyward. Sakura shook; her heart pounding and threatening to jump through her chest. She looked at Zoro with large, green eyes and he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, jump up. I'll throw you up with the backs of my blades."

She did as she was told, gritting her teeth when nausea passed through her as she jumped, her stomach churning uncomfortably. She held on to her consciousness even as her vision swam, landing perfectly against Zoro's crossed swords.

"Zoro! Sanji! Nami! Usopp!" Everyone looked back up only to stare in shock and surprise at the grin stretched across the dark-haired boy's face.

"Sorry! Looks like I'm dead."

"Don't say that, moron!" Zoro yelled, tensing his arms. He breathed out harshly, willing himself to be fast enough for the girl to save his captain.

He gave her no warning as he suddenly threw the pinkette up, a gasp leaving her throat from not the force of the throw, but from the bolt of lightning that shot out in front of her, Buggy's blade only mere millimetres away from the teenager's exposed neck. Electrical sparks flickered over the shine of the blade, creeping up the arm that held onto it. The lightning shot over him, throwing the clown pirate off the platform with a yell of pain.

When the flat planks were within reach, she threw herself on them. The steel pillars holding up the platform groaned as she landed on the flat surface, her hair falling around her and hiding her face from view before she grabbed the thick lock imprisoning the straw-hat wearing male.

Her fingers clenched around the cold metal, and she did the best to ignore the bewildered look on the boy's face as she ripped the lock clean off, pain jolting up and down her arm. Her vision blurred.

The entire execution platform groaned once more before it began to descend.

She fell sideways, slipping from the once flat surface and was left staring into the blurred face of the captain of the straw hat pirates, his eyes wide as he grabbed for her. Sakura could only smile even as her consciousness slipped away, her eyes not able to comprehend the words he was saying to her. She felt a strange sense of safeness and felt that it was ok somehow, to give in to the dark that greeted her, slowly letting her heavy eyes close fully.

'_Eh… doesn't matter… As long as he's safe, that's all I care about...' _

**O_O**

"Oi! Don't pass out! Wake up!" The dark-haired teen shook her but she stayed limp. Her head lolled to the side, her breath coming out in pants and fogging the cool, moist air. It was only then that he noticed the blood staining the bandages and her clothes, and realised how heavily wounded she was.

"Kuso," He cursed, gathering her gently in his arms before making his way out of the cloud of dust the destroyed platform had made.

"Yo, Luffy." Zoro called, resting his unsheathed katana against his shoulder. He pointed to the mass of pink lying limp in the straw-hat wearing teen's arms with his free hand.

"Oh, Zoro!" Luffy's dark eyes followed where the moss-haired male pointed at and furrowed his brows.

"'See she got to you alright, and she was honest."

"She got to me alright? Ehhh..." He made a face that made Zoro want to face-palm. He let out a breath and sheathed his katana, beginning to walk away.

"Ara, ara. Just get your butt moving, baka captain, before anyone else shows up... Like the ero-cook for starters." Zoro mumbled the latter, but it seemed as if his voice carried as a black blur came straight at him.

"Teme! I'll kill you!"

"Urusai, marimo-baka! Who're you calling a pervy cook, huh?"

The two bickered, throwing limbs at each other relentlessly even as they ran from the mob of pirates following them.

"Zoro... You know this girl?" Luffy questioned, his eyes confused. The moss-haired male turned to him, his eyes resting on the unconscious pink-haired girl before meeting the dark orbs of his captain.

"Nah, but she was hell bent on wanting to save you. Said her name's Saku, though." Luffy's eyes widened but he shook his head. _'Nah can't be...' _

Sanji's eyes flickered between the two males and then rested them on the wounded girl. He ground his cigarette between his teeth in anger.

"Tch. Any man that hurts a lady isn't worthy of living, the scum."

"You don't even know her, ero-cook. For all you know she could've been out for Luffy's head." Zoro scoffed, eyes narrowed at the marines charging toward them. He unsheathed his katana threateningly, satisfied when a few shrank back in fear.

"Shut up. You really think she'd be that wounded if she-"

"RORONOA ZORO!"

The two instantly shut up, their heels skidding against the wet path. Zoro's expression morphed into exasperation when the one person he couldn't seem to face came into his line of sight.

"Oh, shit!"

"Eh... Who's that?"

"Oh~ Another pretty lady!" Zoro stepped back, wanting so desperately to be anywhere but there at that moment. Of all people, a woman that looked so much like _her _had to show up. The three males stared at her until Luffy adjusted Sakura in his arms, shifting the woman's attention to them.

"Even into injuring and kidnapping young girls? You pirates are cruel..." Her dark blue eyes glared at them as she threw her sheathed sword in front of her, one hand holding the sheath and one holding the hilt. She pulled it free of its wooden confinements, the gleam shining even in the dreary weather.

"I'll make you pay for toying with me, making me believe you weren't a pirate! I shall take back your Wadou Ichimonji!" Zoro smirked at her words, a challenging glint in his eyes. His thumb flicked a portion of his own sword from its sheath, his hand grasping the hilt with strong fingers.

"Tashigi," The woman whipped her head up to see smoke, the white/greyness gradually forming a body and face. "It's shameful, but that little pink twerp made a deal with me. She kept to it, so I 'gotta let them go... unfortunately." Tashigi's eyes widened at her captain, the other marines mirroring her expression.

"B-but, Captain Smoker! Straw Hat Luffy is a wanted criminal; it'd be a disgrace to the Marines to let them go!" Smoker glared at the recruit who spoke up, teeth grinding against the rolled tobacco of his cigars. The recruit gulped, stepping back and bowing his head. The white haired man scoffed, turning his attention back to the pirates. His boots touched the ground and he shoved his hand in his pocket.

Zoro and Sanji tensed, preparing to defend Luffy while he had his hands full. They blinked, confused, as Smoker pulled what looked like a necklace from his front pocket. He dangled it on his finger before tossing it to them. Zoro caught it, raising a brow at the small monkey pendant hanging on the sliver chain.

"It's hers," Smoker started, his narrowed eyes resting solely on Luffy. "When she wakes up, well, that's _if_ she wakes up, tell her that the next time we meet; I won't let her off so easily." He walked to the side, pulling Tashigi gently with him and allowed the straw-hat crew to walk past. Luffy lowered his eyes, his treasured straw hat shadowing his eyes from view.

"Same goes for you, mugiwara Luffy." The teenager nodded, lifting his head and set his eyes straight ahead as he walked by Smoker. Zoro sighed, stuffing the necklace in his own pocket and followed after Luffy and Sanji.

"It's probably strange hearing this from a pirate, and you probably won't care, but thanks."

They walked until they were out of Smoker's sight, and he clenched his hands into fists. There was something about the boy; something that he could not comprehend. First, he smiled before his would-be death, and then he says thank you to a Marine captain.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to save them. You surprise me, Smoker." Lightning flashed, glimpsing the cloaked man's face briefly. Smoker grounded down on his cigars, eyes slightly widened at the figure in front of him.

"You're..." He trailed off, staring into the smirking face of the man. "The World Government is after your head, you know. Why are you here?"

The cloaked man laughed, a grin plastered across his face. "Indeed. The world waits for our answer!" He stretched his arms out, palms facing outward. Smoker's eyes widened more, and he grabbed hold of Tashigi in time to brace against the powerful gusts of wind blowing forcefully at them.

"Everyone hold on to something!"

**O_O**

"Oi, Luffy, we better hurry and get moving. Looks like there's a huge storm coming this way." Zoro called, carrying his voice over the roar of wind. They began running, their ship coming into view.

"The Going Merry!" Sanji shouted, picking up his pace.

"Oho! We're nearly there!" Just as Luffy shouted out, he tripped. The pink-haired girl fell from his arms and rolled against the hard, wet ground. "Shit!"

"Luffy you bastard! If she's hurt even more I'll kill you!" The blonde-haired male shook him, growling out threats until a groan met their ears.

"I think she's coming to." Zoro stated, crouching down next to her. Her face scrunched up in pain, a trail of blood dribbling from her parted lips. Her eyes shot open and she choked, flailing to the side to cough up blood.

"Look what you did, idiot!" Sanji yelled, pointing dramatically at Sakura. She coughed again and managed to push herself up enough to sit up, half-hunched over.

"D-don't worry. I'm f-fine," She coughed again, hissing gasps between clenched teeth when the wheezes subsided. Pale, weary eyes looked up, her face pale and slightly thin. She froze when her hazy orbs landed on the straw hat captain, the wind throwing her hair back and away from her face.

Luffy's eyes widened at the small, shiny scar just noticeable at her jaw line and rushed over to her, grabbing her face in his hands. He was carefully not to hurt her any further, his fingers gentle against her skin. She saw his eyes widen further, his pupils shrinking from shock. Her own eyes widened and she struggled away, pushing weakly at his chest.

"L... let me go!"

He let her go, staggering back. "You're not her," He murmured. The two others eyes darted to their captain, one pair narrowed and one pair concerned. "She didn't have pink hair, and she wasn't a pirate."

Sakura slowly let the breath she had been holding out, her heart pounding in her chest. _'I don't want him to find out. I don't want him to know the things I've done and regretted. I don't want to see that disappointment in his eyes!'_

"Luffy?"

Sanji's voice seemed to break the dark-haired teen out of his thoughts. He looked over his grinned at them.

"Sorry. Now let's get going! I'm starving! Food, food!"

They began walking while Sakura sat frozen to the ground, her hands shaking uncontrollably. They didn't seem to notice her un-moving from the spot. Only Zoro stopped and held out a hand to pull her up, his narrowed gaze elsewhere. The pinkette found it hard to accept his offer to help her up, biting her lip as tears burned her eyes. She reached up with her uninjured arm, clasping her cold hand in his warm one. He let her go the instant she was on her feet, walking ahead without looking back.

'_I don't think I should've come… He doesn't recognize me, and I'm not willing to tell him I'm his sister. They don't trust me at all...' _Her good arm lifted, covering her eyes from view._ 'It's so stupid… Why does my heart ache so much?' _

"Yo! You coming?"

She gasped silently when Luffy called out to her, the tears in her eyes building until they spilled down her cheeks. Her arm dropped to her side, shaking. She took a hesitant step forward and found it hard to breathe past the blood clogging her throat, tight with the effort to keep from crying out loud. _'It's too much,'_ she thought, her body pulsing with pain. Her world swam again in a mass of grey, her body falling forward. She braced herself weakly from the pain that was sure to come, but it never came. There was only the feel of a solid, warm body catching hers and the smell from him that reminded her of sunshine and seawater. It lifted her lips in a small smile even as her vision blackened and her eyes slowly closed.

_"When I'm older and stronger, I'll always protect you; no matter what!"  
_

_'__Onii… san…'_

* * *

**A/N:  
**Eight pages on Microsoft Word Document. I think that's the most I've done for one chapter, lol. I've gone over this a few times, doing some research and such to improve my grammar and overall writing style. Not too sure if there's any improvement, so I'll let you decide that. Oh, and I didn't go too overboard with Sakura getting hurt, did I? If I did then forgive me! I shall put Kishimoto to shame with how awesome our lovely Sakura-chan can be! :]

I changed quite a lot from what actually happens in the manga/anime to work for the fic, so I hope it didn't put you off.

Can't really think of much else to say xD Ah!

I'm up to episode 496 right this moment. I seriously cried like a baby when Ace died, it was just too sad. Poor Luffy! If I ever re-watch all the episodes, I'm seriously skipping that arc. It's not good for my sanity o.o

Next chapter won't be up too soon. I'm away for a week starting Monday. Going to have a little vacation to relax away from work, and I'm not too sure if I'm going to be bringing my trusty little laptop with me.

R&R and tell me what you think!

**~Koneko Onee-chan**


End file.
